User blog:Cløudie/OC Page
❝''"Wowie Quote Here"❞ — ''Marigoldkit to a person Marigoldkit is a pretty light-brown she-kit with darker brown and gold patches across her pelt and stunning pale yellow eyes. She is light-hearted, passionate, energetic, outspoken, mischievous and stubborn. She is currently a kit of ShadowClan with her litter-mates Snakekit, Mousekit and Bearkit, and her parents Flickerheart and Ashenbrook. 'Appearance' Heritage: Unknown Description: Detailed description Palette: : = Base coat (#DDC7A2) : = Patches(1) (#BDA575) : = Patches(2) (#86714D) : = Underbelly (#F2EBD8) : = Eyes (#E7D370) : = Inner Ears (#F5DFF0) : = Nose (#494948) : = Tounge (#CC9BC1) : = Pawpads (#494948) Voice: Marigoldkit has a cheerful, tranquil, light-hearted voice. Similar to Ginny Weasley from Harry Potter. Scent: Marigoldkit smells strongly of pine needles and honey. Statistics: *Strength: 5/10 *Stamina: 5/10 *Constitution: 6/10 *Speed: 4/10 *Agility: 6/10 *Wit: 6/10 *Overall Rating: 33/60 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Light-Hearted -'-- * '''+ Passionate -''' -- * '''± Energetic -''' -- * '''± Outspoken -''' -- * '''− Mischevious -''' -- * '''− Stubborn -''' -- '''Likes *like **"owo" 'Dislikes' *nono **"ouo" 'Goals' ✓- Goal/dream achieved ✕- Goal/dream failed *wow **''"yas"'' 'Fears' *oof **''"screm"'' 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Flickerheart, Ashenbrook, Nightmoth, Snakekit, Mousekit, Bearkit +more. Age Range: 0-5 moons *Marigoldkit and her siblings were born to ?? at ?? *Flickerheart adopts the siblings, and is actually a step-uncle of them. He takes them to ShadowClan and claims them as his own... Even though he can not reproduce due to being a male tortoiseshell. *Nightmoth, the kit's uncle, returns at the same the kits do. **Ashenbrook isn't happy about this and comes off as scary to the kits. *Marigoldkit befriends Nightmoth. *After Snakekit shoves Marigoldkit, the two get into an argument, resulting in Snakekit getting yelled at. *Snakekit apologises to Marigoldkit and the two exchange flower crowns they made for eachother. *Marigoldkit comforts her brother after he gets hit by Mallowkit, one of their cousins. 'Relationships' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= "A silly clan filled with bossy, mean cats!"She frowns. |-|WindClan= "How can they live out there..? There are no trees!"She raises an eye-dot, confused. |-|ShadowClan= "We're the best clan in the forest!"She smiles happily. ---- [[Flickerheart|'Flickerheart']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Deputy/Father/98% "Papa is the bestest Papa in the clan!" She laughs, eyes shining. [[Ashenbrook|'Ashenbrook']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Mother/97% "She loves taking us out of camp so we can do fun things like do pranks on cats!" She squeaks with excitement, her eyes lightening up. [[Snakekit|'Snakekit']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Kit/Sister/87% "We argue sometimes. But she's a really good sister." She smiles, looking slightly uneasy. [[Mousekit|'Mousekit']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Kit/Sister/89% "She's going to be an awesome Medicine Cat!" She perks up again, eyes sparkling. [[Bearkit|'Bearkit']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Kit/Brother/89% "I hope Mallowkit doesn't hurt him again." She purrs. [[Nightmoth|'Nightmoth']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Kit/Brother/89% "Uncle Nightmoth is awesome!" She purrs. |-|RiverClan= "Apparently they smell like fish. Gross."She frowns. He giggles happily. |-|SkyClan= "Hah! Too weak to even defend their own territory!"Marigoldkit rolls her eyes, remembering the story Ashenbrook had told her. |-|Outside the Clans= She shrugs. 'Trivia' *Insert 'Quotes' ❝''owo''❞ — whom is speaking 'Gallery' -- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:Midnightstarz Category:OC Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:Blog posts